


Stronger Than You (Frisk's Vengeful Version)

by Salty_Frisk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Revenge, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Frisk/pseuds/Salty_Frisk
Summary: Some people believe that Genocidal Frisk is a heartless demon that kills out of curiosity, but what if it's less about curiosity and more about revenge?
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) & Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Stronger Than You (Frisk's Vengeful Version)

It's a beautiful day outside...  
Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...  
On days like these, skeletons like you...  
Should get out of my way!

Why yes Sans, it is a crime  
That you already broke the promise you made to protect me  
So I'm crossing that line  
And if that's means you'll kill me, that's just fine.  
I'm done following all of your rules  
And I'm tired of you monsters acting like such fools  
So let's go, just me and you  
Lets go, the bones right on cue.

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able  
Guess you've figured now that mercy's off the table  
I can tell you're getting really sick of me trying  
Pretty soon you'll be another foe dying.  
I am gonna win, you can't fight forever  
I will never give up, no not ever  
Your kind have killed me and six other kids  
And I will not let you get away with it.  
I know I'm made of Lo-o-o-o-ove, Lo-o-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-o-o-ove

Back in another time  
I thought that we were friends  
But then you took me to a restaurant  
And said you wanted to kill me where I stand  
I won't forgive the monsters  
For what they did to me  
Once I kill you and Asgore  
I will set all those poor souls free

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able  
You should know by now that mercy's off the table  
Think you can scare me into listening to you  
Well Undyne was scarier, SO JOKE'S ON YOU!  
Your friends have all killed me for another's sins  
So I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine  
I've lost my mercy, I'm filled with vengeance  
I am DETERMINATION!

I know I'm made of Lo-o-o-o-ove, Lo-o-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-o-o-ove!  
So that makes me stronger than you!


End file.
